LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick
Samenstelling LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick is een mini-film van ongeveer 5 minuten, vormgegeven door een animatie van uit de LEGO Star Wars sets. Het verhaal is losjes gebaseerd op Star Wars . De film ging in première op het Cartoon Network op zondag 8 mei 2005, op 7:00 pm EST. Het werd ook uitgebracht met de Clone Wars Volume 2 DVD als een van de bijzondere kenmerken ervan. Het verscheen ook op 02 oktober 2005, op de 2005 Woodstock Film Festival, in de "Animatie voor Kids" categorie. De film werd geproduceerd door Treehouse Animatie, die sindsdien opnieuw met LEGO samenwerkte voor de productie van de Batman mini-films, die er op lijken. Verhaal Ruimte gevecht boven Kashyyyk De film begint met een openingsscène buiten Kashyyyk. Twee voertuigen verschijnen. De camera schakelt dan naar het Trade Federation Droid controle schip uit The Phantom Menace. Binnen gebruikt Count Dooku een afstandsbediening om General Grievous te laten zien, zittend op zijn stoel en opstaan. De scène verschuift naar de strijd in de ruimte, als vijandelijke schepen verschijnen. De camera schakelt over naar Anakin Skywalker's voertuig (een ARC-170 Starfighter), copiloted door een clone trooper en een kloon achter schutter. Anakin draait naar links en het schip gaat op zijn kop en de camera laat Anakin en een bange kloon piloot zien terwijl hij vliegt in de geul naar de vijandelijke strijders, een verwijzing naar Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. Een droid tri-fighter vurt op Anakin, maar mist. Anakin gaat weg en de twee flankerende vechters exploderen door 'vriendelijk vuur'. Een andere vijandelijke vechter is gericht op Anakin's fighter en vuurt een bol die zijn schip raakt. Uit de bol komt een maniakale buzz droid, zie zich hecht aan de ARC Fighter. De achterste schutter maakt gebruik van buzz spray om het af te weren, maar de droid komt in de buurt van Anakin's raam. Anakin drukt op een kleine blauwe knop om de ruitenwissers activeren en zich te ontdoen van de pestende machine. De buzz droid vermijdt ze en hecht zich aan stuurboord de motor, en begint te snijden in. Count Dooku kijkt naar een tv-scherm, maar krijgt slechts ruis. General Grievous werkt als een antenne. Dooku wijst zijn vinger naar Grievous naar Grievous op exact dezelfde plaats, dat een duidelijk beeld van de strijd buiten laat zien. De film verschuift dan naar een andere scene. Obi-Wan Kenobi's Jedi Interceptor vliegt in beeld als een Vulture droid fighter twee raketten op Obi-Wan afvuurt. Obi-Wan gebruikt de Force om zijn starfighter uit elkaar te halen in aparte stenen om te voorkomen dat de raketten inslaan. De projectielen raakte twee andere Vulture droids. De camera verschuift naar Anakin. Turbolasers van het controle schip breken Anakin's ARC fighter. Anakin verlaat de overblijfselen van het voertuig, drijvende in de ruimte. Hij bouwt zijn nieuwe fighter met de Force. Hij realiseerde zich dat hij een bi-plane gemaakt, hij vernietigt het vliegtuig en bouwt het weer in een speeder-achtige vechter (hij is nog steeds blootgesteld aan het vacuüm van de ruimte). Een van de klonen komt ook aan boord (er is geen teken van de andere die waarschijnlijk is overleden). Anakin maakt gebruik van de Force om de buzz droid te controleren en zo een opening in het Trade Federation Droid controle schip te snijden. Binnen het vlaggenschip vuren droidekas vanaf een platform, in een poging Anakin te stoppen. Anakin gebruikt zijn lightsaber om het platform waar de droidekas op staan te te vernietigen, terwijl de clone trooper wanhopig vastklampt aan de zijkant van de vechter. Het beeld gaat terug naar Obi-Wan's voertuig. Een tri-fighter vuurt op Obi-Wan en raakt zijn stuurboord vleugel. Obi-Wan gebruikt zijn Force-krachten om het vijandelijke voertuig te slopen. Obi-Wan verpulvert dan nog een tri-fighter en twee Vulture droids. Hij gebruikt dan de stukken om zijn vechter verbouwen in een Y-wing. Obi-Wan vliegt naar het controle schip en vernietigt een deel van de communicatie-apparaten op de bovenkant. Anakin verlaat het vlaggenschip, met de clone trooper nog steeds vastgeklampt aan de kant. Het vlaggenschip ontploft. Anakin en Obi-Wan ga dan naar Kashyyyk (lijkt op de aarde). Battle of Kashyyyk Op Kashyyyk, ziet Yoda verschillende battle droids. De droids merken hem ook op en omringen hem. Yoda demonteert een aantal droids met de Force, en mengt hun onderdelen in het proces. Yoda zwaait dan zijn lightsaber en vernietigt meer droids. Een Turbo Tank komt met Mace Windu en Clone Troopers. De Wookiees sluiten aan bij het kloon leger, met Chewbacca die hen leidt. Anakin en Obi-Wan komen snel en trekken samen ten strijde. De Clone Troopers en Wookiees blijven dapper vechten. Een kloon AT-RT wordt vernietigd in de strijd. Chewbacca wordt aangevallen door een Confederation tank droid en wordt bijna overreden. Hij assembleert een raketwerper uit gebroken bakstenen, net op tijd om een raket af te vuren net als de tank zich over hem heen driegt te rijden. Het beschadigde voertuig komt tot stilstand in de buurt van hem, en hij bezwijkt van de schok. Bijna alle klonen en Wookiees zijn geneutraliseerd. Anakin, Obi-Wan, Yoda, Mace en Chewbacca zijn de nog enige, en worden omringd door battle droids. Een van de droids zegt: "Uh oh 'als Wookiees versterkingen komen in een Wookiee Catamaran en de droids vernietigen. Ze vallen aan met raketten en vernietigen veel droids en tanks, waardoor het droid leger zich terug trekt. De volgende reeks begint met de bar scène doet denken aan de Mos Eisley Cantina scène in A New Hope. Iedereen is hier (Grievous is de barman, blijkbaar heeft hij zijn baan als generaal opgezegd.). Ponda Baba en sommige Jawas zijn aanwezig , en hoewel je alleen maar een vluchtige glimp van hen ziet, zijn Count Dooku en een Droideka er ook. Yoda gebruikt de Force om de drankjes die R2-D2 op een dienblad heeft achter zijn rug te stelen. Mace, Obi-Wan en Anakin zijn aan de bar. Chewbacca maakt een foto van Anakin en Obi-Wan. Chewbacca ziet de afbeelding van Darth Vader en Ben Kenobi in een lightsaber gevecht (verwijzing naar A New Hope) in plaats van Anakin en Obi-Wan staan samen, gelukkig. Chewbacca stort in. Greedo staat achter hem, en ziet hem vallen. De mini-film eindigt. De aftiteling begint als Darth Vader zijn lightsaber gebruikt als een stokje in het begeleiden van een Clone Trooper orkest, dat de Imperial March speelt. Notitie * Mark Hamill, die in de originele trilogie van Star Wars films Luke Skywalker speelde, was betrokken bij de totstandkoming van dit project. Hamill: "als de originele Luke Skywalker, denk ik dat ik weet iets over het maken van Star Wars films. Dus de 'fit' met Treehouse Animatie was volkomen logisch." * Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Chewbacca en Yoda hebben elk iets gemaakt tijdens de film: ** Anakin: Bi-Plane, BARC Speeder ** Obi-Wan: nieuwe Starfighter ** Chewbacca: groot geweer ** Yoda: gemengde stukjes Battle Droids. Video JgFCQoHvNgk Optredens Minifiguren * Anakin Skywalker * Chewbacca * Clone Trooper * Clone Pilot * Darth Vader (In photo and ending band) * Count Dooku * General Grievous * Mace Windu * Obi-Wan Kenobi * R2-D2 * Yoda * Figrin D'an and the Modal Nodes * Greedo * Kardue'sai'Malloc * Momaw Nadon * Ponda Baba * Jawas * Astromech Droid * B1 Battle Droid * Pistoeka Sabotage Droid * Droideka * Corporate Alliance Tank Droid * Aqualish * Bith * Devaronian * Human * Ithorian * Jawa * Kaleesh * Rodian * Yoda's species * Wookiee Warrior Locaties * Kashyyyk * Mos Eisley Cantina Technologie * Blaster * 8Bowcaster * Fototoestel * Laser Cannon * Lichtzwaard * Rocket launcher * Speer * Televisie Voertuigen * AT-RT * NR-N99 Persuader-class droid enforcer * Oevvaor jet catamaran * Heavy Assault Vehicle/wheeled A6 Juggernaut * Lucrehulk-class Droid Control Ship * Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptor * Aggressive ReConnaissance-170 starfighter * Variable Geometry Self-Propelled Battle Droid, Mark I * Droid Tri-fighter * Twee inofficiële Original Starfighters (non canon) * Bi-plane (non canon)